ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Races/Crew Members
There are 6 races in the FTL universe: *Humans *Engi *Mantis *Rockmen *Zoltan *Slugs *Crystal Humans From the game: : Humans are common and uninteresting. Humans possess no special abilities, but are cheapest to hire, at 35 . Humans are the only race where there are male and female sprite differences. Fun Facts: Humans are the only race in the game to have two genders. It is uncertain how the other races reproduce. Engi : It's unclear if the 'Engi' are partly organic or entirely mechanical, but it's well known that they make exceptional engineers. Engi originate from the Engi Homeworld. They take 50 to hire, with the following special traits: *Repair speed is doubled *Combat damage is halved Engi are preferred as repair crew to go around the ship. Mantis : The Mantis disregard for individual lives lead to their evolution as a vicious, warrior race. The Mantis originate from the Mantis Homeworld. It takes 45 to hire them. *Double damage in combat *1.2x move speed *Halved repair speed They are advantagous to transport into enemy ships where they can wreak havoc on their systems and destroy other crew. Rockmen : The 'Rockmen' of Vrachos IV are rarely seen and are known for their fortitude. Rockmen are strong creatures and take 65 to hire. Their abilites are: *Immune to fire *Movement speed is halved *Health is increased 150% They are good for defensive manuevers such as pushing back boarders and putting out fires. They can also be sent out to enemy ships. Zoltan : The 'Zoltan' are close allies of the 'Engi'. Their inate energy is strong enough to power ship systems. Zoltan usually appear in Engi Homeworlds or Engi-Controlled Worlds. They appear rarely, and it takes 65 to hire them. Their special abilities are: *Provides power to occupied system *Health is halved The Zoltan's main advantage is their ability to provide one bar of power to any system it occupies, which can very useful when you need to reroute power to other parts of the ship, or your available power is halved in a plasma storm. It is important to note here that the Zoltan, if in the Weapons bay, will only add power to the first weapon in the bay. This means that if you are juggling power around in your weapons, you can't re-allocate his power to other weapons and should always seek to have the first weapon powered up, unless you plan to move him/her/it around. Fun Facts: The Zoltan were originally named as 'Energy Man'. Slugs : Telepathic Space Slugs are the coolest. Slugs are one of the rarest crew to find. Their advantage is the ability to see your enemy's crew, represented by red dots, and to be able to see the rooms surrounding the slug in your ship if your sensor goes down. They cost 45 to hire. *Telepathic powers reveal rooms and lifeforms even when sensors are down. Crystal :Ancient ancestors of the rockmen. Crystals can be found in Life support pods that are revived by scientists. *Lockdown power *Reduced suffocation damage *Movement speed -20% *Health 125 Category:Crew Category:Races